


Love of my life

by Fiktionaalinen



Series: Queen [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Finnish, John is angel, M/M, Maylor - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiktionaalinen/pseuds/Fiktionaalinen
Summary: Maylor fanfiction suomeksi.





	Love of my life

"Me erosimme. Minä ja Chrissie. En kaipaa teidän pahoittelujanne, enkä muutakaan", Brian sanoi muille Quuenin jäsenille. Hän ei ehkä tarvinnut muiden pahoitteluja, mutta tukea hän kyllä tulisi tarvitsemaan. "Se oli kuitenkin enemmän minun, kuin Chrissien syy. Ja tuolla tarkoitan, että se oli kokonaan yksin minun syyni", Brian May naurahti surullisesti.

Muut bändin jäsenistä katsoivat Briania hämmästyneinä ja surullisina. He olivat ainakin osittain pitäneet Briania ja Chrissieta täydellisenä parina. "Petitkö sinä? Ooh en olisi ikinä uskonut sinusta", Freddie kommentoi. Hän totta kai heti aluksi uskoi Brianin pettäneen.

"En tietenkään. tai no tavallaan", Brian sai sanotuksi. Hänestä tuntui niin kuin hänen kurkussaan olisi ollut pala, joka kasvoi koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän. "Minä osittain, no en vain osittain, vaan ihan kunnolla rakastuin erääseen toiseen", Brian sanoi kykenemättä katsomaan kehenkään.

Vaikkei Brian sitä huomannutkaan kaikki katsoivat häntä todella tarkasti. Hänelle tuotti tuskaa ajatella, että kehen hän oli rakastunut. Miten hän oli saattanut. "Kehen?" Roger kysyi ottaen rentouttavasti hänen olkapäästään kiinni.

Brianin olkapäistä ja selästä lähti kylmät väristykset koko hänen kehoonsa. Hänen selkänsä menivät kananlihalle ja hän jännitti tahattomasti olkapäänsä. 'Sinuun. Olen rakastunut sinuun', Brianin mielessä pyöri. Helvetti hän oli todellakin mokannut ihan kaiken. "En kehenkään tärkeään", Brian mumisi.

"Niin varmaan", Freddie sanoi epäilevästi. "Kun sinä rakastut, rakastut syvästi. Sen voi olla vain sinulle todella...", Freddie yhtäkkiä lopetti. Tuo näytti epäilevän jotakin. "Totta kai... olisihan se nyt heti pitänyt ymmärtää. Ooh kuinka dramaattista", Freddie sanoi hyvin dramaattisesti.

Brian tuli siihen tulokseen, että hänen olisi parempi nousta ylös ja lähteä. Hän uskoi Freddien jo tajunneen hänen koko salaisuutensa. Kaikki katsoivat, kun Brian nousi seisomaan ja päätyi lähtemään ovelle. Hän tiesi, että Freddie oli oikeassa. Hän oli aina oikeassa, kun tultiin siihen ketä ei ollutkaan hetero. "Oh darling. Mikset sinä kertonut. Emme me sinua tuomitsisi."

"Ette te, mutta jotkut ihmiset. Ette tietenkään te", Brian katsoi maahan.

"Ketkä sitten?" John kysyi heiltä. Tietenkin myös John oli tiennyt. John oli fiksu ja ujo. Ei olisi ihme, vaikka John olisi tietänyt, vaikka kuinka kauan.

"Vanhempani ja no... minä", Brian myönsi katsomatta muihin päin.

"Häiritseekö se sinua, vaikka minussa? Onko se, se syy miksi olet käyttäytynyt oudosti. Olisit sanonut jotain", Freddie koitti kysellä. "Ahdistaako se, että näit minut ja Jimin yhdessä. Well sinä tiedät."

"Ei tietenkään Freddie, miten saatat edes ajatella niin? Se häiritsee minua vain minussa itsessäni. En tiedä mitä tehdä." Kun muut eivät sanoneet enää mitään Brian lisäsi vielä: ”Kyllä olen Brian May ja olen miehiin päin.” Brian poistui huoneesta.

"Joten Brian ei ole sittenkään hetero. Vaikka me kaikki luultiin niin tähän päivään asti", Roger sanoi ja poistui myös itsekin. Roger oli koko ajan seurannut keskustelua suu auki.

"Minä en", John mutisi, mutta kukaan ei kuullut häntä.  
***  
"En ole niin kuin luulet, John. En ole... olen rakastumassa", sanat tarttuivat Brianin kurkkuun. Hän ei tiennyt miten sanoisi sen.

John oli saapunut hänen huoneeseen puhumaan hänen kanssaan. Brian tiesi, että John oli ainut kenelle hän saattaisi kertoa tunteistaan Rogeria kohtaan.

"Minä tiedän. Ssh", Brian itki vähän. Tuo painoi kätensä päänsä eteen.  
"En voi olla. Hän vihaisi minua. Hän ei edes siedä sitä, että olen miehiin päin- Hän vain katsoi yllättyneenä, muttei millään eleellä osoittanut tukevansa minua." John ymmärsi. John halasi Briania. "Hän vihaisi minua ja pilaisin kaiken. Pilaisin koko Queenin jos kertoisin, mutta hän saattaa ymmärtää hetkellä millä hyvänsä", Brian koitti sanoa. Kyyneleet olivat  
hänen kasvoillaan.

”Ssh. Hän ei ikinä pystyisi vihata sinua", John koitti lohduttaa Briania. Hän oli sanomassa vielä jotain, kun Freddie ja Roger yhtäkkiä saapuivat huoneen ovelle.

Brian pyyhki kyyneleensä katsoessaan ovelle Rogeriin ja Freddieen. Kaikki tiesivät, että jokin ei ollut hirveän hyvin Brianilla. Heistä silti vain Brian ja John tiesivät, että mikä oli vialla.  
"Brian. Mikä hätänä? Sinä voit kertoa meille kaiken. Tiedäthän sen?" Roger sanoi ja astui huoneeseen sisälle halaamaan Briania.

Halaus ei auttanut. Ei todellakaan. Brian irrottautui halauksesta mahdollisimman pian. Brian ei vastannut kuitenkaan mitään. Kuinka hän pystyisi. Ainiin btw unohdin kertoa, että rakastan sinua. Brianin kurkussa oli iso pala, joka esti häntä sanomasta mitään.

"Liittyykö tämä meidän aikaisempaan keskusteluun?" Freddie kysyi. Brian tiesi, ettei hän voinut tehdä muuta kuin valehdella. Muuten he aloittaisivat kyselemään ja siitä ei seuraisi kenenkään mielestä mitään hyvää. Brian pudisti päätään.

"Kuule sinä voit kertoa myös meille. Sinun ei tarvitse ikinä pelätä mitään. Emme voisi vihata sinua, vaikka tekisit mitä. En keksi yhtäkään asiaa, jonka voisit tehdä, että alkaisin vihata sinua", Roger vastasi ja istui nyt sängylle, jossa he kaikki istuivat nyt. Brian ei halunnut kertoa. Hän ei halunnut tehdä muuta, kuin palata ajassa taaksepäin ja muuttaisi vain kaiken itsessään, jottei hän todellakaan tuntisi niin Rogeria kohtaan.

Brian pyyhki kyyneleensä vielä kerran. "Tiedät kai myös sen, että me tiedämme, että valehtelit äsken. Tämä liittyy siihen mitä kerroit aamulla jollakin tavalla", Freddie sanoi ja halasi Briania.

"Voitteko lopettaa. Minä olen oikeasti ihan kunnossa", Brian sanoi ja poistui taas kerran.

John, onko hän okei? Mikä hänellä on? Miksei hän kerro meille?" Roger kysyi heti Brianin lähdettyä.

"Kyllä ja ei. Hän on fyysisesti hyvässä kunnossa, mutta toisella kädellä en muista, koska hän olisi ollut henkisesti niin rikki, kuin nyt. Hän tulee ehkä kertomaan. Ettehän tekään ole kertoneet kaikkea hänelle tai minulle. Aina ei halua kertoa kaikille varsinkaan heti. Luuletteko te oikeasti, että kertoisin teille, ennen kuin hän itse. En aio kertoa. Haluan pysyä kaikille luotettavana henkilönä", John Deacon kertoi.

""Liitymmekö me tai toinen meistä siihen?" Freddie kysyi. John ei enää vastannut mitään vaan hänkin poistui huoneesta. Se jätti molemmat laulajan ja rumpalin siihen uskoon, että he todellakin tai toinen heistä liittyi siihen, miksi Brian oli niin rikki.

"Haluan, että Brian on kunnossa ja tietää miten hänellä menee, mutta en voi tehdä mitään sen eteen, että hän kertoisi minulle vai voinko?" Roger kysyi Freddieltä ja tuo kohautti vain olkapäitään.

"Luulen, että meidän pitää vain odottaa. Olen aika varma, että hän tulee vielä kertomaan meille, kunhan on hyvä hetki", Freddie sanoi luottavaisena. Roger ei ollut ihan niin luottavainen.

***

Brian istui yksin olohuoneessa. Hän uskoi, että kaikki muut olivat menneet jo nukkumaan. Hän oli ottamassa hörpyn löytämästään vodkapullosta, kun Roger astui huoneeseen. "Ja mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi?" tuo kysyi automaattisesti Brianilta. Brian ei ollut juonut pitkään aikaan yhtään mitään.

Rogerin laittaessa valot päälle tuo huomasi, kuinka punaiset Brianin silmät olivat. Tuo oli itkenyt. Kolmatta kertaa saman päivän aikana. Se ei ollut tavanomaista Briania. Roger nappasi vodkapullon Brianin kädestä. Siitä ei oltu vielä juotu yhtään. "Minun oli tarkoitus antaa sinulle oma aikasi siinä, että haluat kertoa minulle, mutta se meni nyt tässä. Brian sinun on pakko kertoa, että mikä on vikana. Minä tiedän tarkalleen, ettet ole juonut yli viiteen vuoteen, joten turha sanoa mitään, että halusit vain juoda."

"En pysty. Olen pahoillani Roger, mutten pysty kertomaan sinulle. En nyt. En vielä. Minulla on kaikki oikeasti ihan hyvin", Brian vastasi Rogerille ja katsoi tuota silmiin ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan.

"Brian." Roger istui sohvalle Brianin viereen. "Sinä et ymmärrä. Voit kertoa minulle ihan kaiken", Roger sanoi ja koitti halata Briania, mutta tui vetäytyi pois heti. Hän ei olisi halunnut, mutta hänen oli pakko. Hänen oli pakko salata, että hän rakasti Rogeria.

"Ei. En voi", Brian erehtyi katsomaan Rogeria silmiin. Tuon silmissä oli kiilto, joka kertoi surusta. Brian huomasi sen heti. Sitten hän tunsi itsensä vielä surullisemmaksi. Hän teki tuon surulliseksi, sillä että hän ei voinut kertoa hänelle kaikkea.

"Ole kiltti. Minun pitää tietää, mitä olen tehnyt sinulle. Olen selvästi loukannut sinua. Ole kiltti. En kestä sitä, ettet kerro minulle asioita. Meidän piti olla lähimmät ystävät ikuisesti, mutta nyt et kerro minulle, mutta puhut Johnille siitä. Kertoisit minulle varmasti, muuten ellen olisi tehnyt sinulle jotain. Olet aina ennen kertonut minulle ihan kaiken, ellen ole loukannut sinua. Anna anteeksi", Rogerin silmissä olivat kyyneleet.

Brian ei ollut ikinä ennen vihannut itseään niin paljoa, kuin nyt. Hän satutti Rogeria ja tuo luuli, että Brian olisi hänelle vihainen. Mitä hänen kuuluisi tehdä? Kuuluisiko hänen vain paljastaa ja toivoa, että Rogerin reaktio olisi edes jotenkin siedettävä ja, ettei hän katkaisisi heidän välejänsä kokonaan. "Sinä et ole tehnyt mitään. En ole sinulle vihainen. Minä vain en tiedä mitä minun pitäisi tehdä."

"Liittyykö tämä Freddieen? Pidätkö sinä hänestä?" Roger sanoi. Miksi hän pitäisi Freddiestä? Freddie oli kaikkea muuta, kuin hänen tyyppiään.

""Ei liity. Roger ole kiltti. En tiedä pystynkö kertomaan, vaikka tahtoisin", Brian sanoi ja katsoi maahan ja sitten Rogeria silmiin. "Sinä, et ole loukannut minua. Eikö sinulla ole mitään asiaa, mitä, et vain pysty kertomaan minulle. Ehkä, et uskalla tai mitään muuta vastaavaa", Brian kysyi Rogerilta.

"Se on eri asia, koska minä olen oikeasti huolissani sinusta. Sinulla taas ole mitään syytä huoleen. Jos ajattelet sitä, niin en minä loukkaannu. Enkä minä kertoisi kellekään", Roger selitti Brianille. Tuo taisi olla oikeasti huolissaan.

Brian päätyi siihen, että hänen olisi oikeasti vielä pakko kertoa. "Minä kerron, mutta sillä ehdolla, että et ala vihata minua tai ettei meidän välimme muutu. Siitä olisi liikaa vaivaa muille Queenin takia ja sitä paitsi minä en kestäisi menettää sinua. En todellakaan", Brian aloitti. Hän tärisi pelosta ja ahdistuksesta. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa kovempaan, kuin ikinä ennen. Hän tiesi, että saattoi menettää ystävänsä ja hänen elämänsä rakkautensa kokonaan.

"Totta kai. Sinä et tule ikinä, ikinä tule menettämään minua. En aio antaa sen tapahtua", Roger sanoi Brianille. Sen oli tarkoitus parantaa Brianin mielialaa ja se ainakin osittain paransikin sitä, mutta hän oli silti todella paniikissa. Brian nielaisi. Hän koitti saada palan hänen kurkustaan poistumaan, mutta nieleminen ei auttanut.

Brian avasi suunsa, mutta sanat eivät tulleet ulos. 'Roger minä rakastan sinua' Hän yritti sanoa sen, mutta hänen äänensä ei kuulunut. Tuon silmiin ilmestyi kyyneleet, kun hän ajatteli sitä, kuinka paljon, kuinka paljon hän satutti Rogeria silläkin. "Minä- minä", Brian pudisti päätään.

"Kuule antaa olla. Minä näen hyvin selkeästi, kuinka vaikeaa sinulle on kertoa se asia minulle. En halua pakottaa sinua kertomaan näin. Mene puhumaan Johnin kanssa hän voi auttaa sinua. Kerro, kun sinusta tuntuu siltä", Roger sanoi. "Kunhan, et koske mihinkään pulloon." Roger lähti ovelle päin.

"Anteeksi. Ethän ole vihainen minulle? Kerron kyllä sinulle joskus. En vain vielä pysty. Chrissien menettämisestä on liian vähän aikaa ja en vain pysty yksinkertaisesti. Sanat eivät tule suustani, vaikka kuinka yritän", Brian todella toivoi, että Roger ei olisi hänelle vihainen.

”En ole. Ymmärrän kyllä. Uskon, että joskus vielä kerrot. Lupaathan vielä, että parannat oloasi jollain keinolla. Sinun ei tarvitse kertoa kellekään mitään. En halua, että olet niin kuin nyt. Puhu Johnin kanssa. Hän osaa olla aikamoinen enkeli välillä", Roger vastasi.

"Joo. Lupaan, että yritän", kitaristi vastasi Rogerille. "Ei sitä voi kyllä kieltääkään, ettei John olisi kuin enkeli aina välillä", Brian lisäsi vielä. "Häneen voi aina luottaa", Brian sanoi. "Ei sillä, ettei teihin voisi, mutta ööh ehkä sinä ymmärrät", Briania pelotti, että hän loukkasi Rogeria. Ei hän muuten olisi pelännyt sitä, mutta kun tilanne oli nyt tällainen.

"Joo kyllä minää ymmärrän todellakin. Olen sen huomannut hänestä. Itse asiassa uskaltaisin sanoa, että kaikki meistä menee ongelmissa aina hänelle ja hän auttaa sitten hän auttaa meitä. Se on mielenkiintoista, kuinka hän oikeasti tietää todella paljon meistä, mitä emme ikinä kertoisi jollekin muulle", Roger vastasi hänelle.

"Niin juuri", Brian tunsi olonsa jo paljon paremmaksi puhuttuaan hetken normaalisti Rogerin kanssa.

Roger katsoi Briania pitkään ennen, kuin sanoi mitään. "Kysyin jo, että pidätkö Freddiestä." Brianin hengitys tiheni hieman. Aikoiko tuo nyt kysyä samaa hänestä? "Sanoit, ettet pidä. Minulle tuli vaan mieleen, että Freddie sanoi aamulla sinun käyttäytyneen omituisesti hänen seurassaan. Hän luuli sen olevan sen takia, ettet hyväksyisi Freddien homoutta. Sekään ei kuitenkaan pidä paikkaansa. Mikä sitten pitää? Oletko käyttäytynyt hänen tavallaan erilaisesti kuin ennen vai mistä Freddie sai koko mielikuvan?" Roger kysyi.

Brian huokaisi. Hänen salaisuutensa ei paljastunut ainakaan vielä. "Luulen, että se miksi olen käyttäytynyt Freddien lähellä oudosti, on että tiedän hänen myös pitävän miehistä ja siksi olen ehkä käyttäytynyt varovaisemmin, ettei hän ymmärtäisi. Olin tosin selvästi väärässä. Freddie ymmärsi, että jotain oli meneillään, ei tosin, että mitä, mutta John taas... voi John on tiennyt varmaan, vaikka kuinka kauan vain kertomatta siitä", Brianin oli pakko naurahtaa. Hän oli tavallaan helpottunut.

"Totta kai Johnny pieni heti huomaa kaiken", Roger naurahti, kun hän ajatteli basistia. Tosiaankin John heti huomaa kaiken.

Brian päätti yhtäkkiä katsoa kelloa. He olivat jutelleet yli tunnin ja kello oli jo kaksi yöllä. Briania ei se kuitenkaan haitannut. Hän oli niin lumoissaan Rogerista. Aina välillä tuon seurassa ollessaan hän unohtaa kaiken ahdistuksensa. Hänen oli helppo olla Rogerin seurassa. Ja vaikka Roger oli kuinka huolissaan Brianista tuo ei pakottanut häntä kertomaan, koska hän tiesi, että John tiesi ja John auttaisi häntä.

"Kello on jo kaksi", Brian sanoi Rogerille. Roger istui takaisin sohvalle Brianin viereen.

"Väsyttääkö sinua?" Roger kysyi Brianilta. Tuo nojasi sohvan selkänojaan vähän väsyneen näköisenä.

""Ei yhtään. Entä sinua?" Brian kysyi, vaikka huomasi, että Rogeria selvästi väsytti todella paljon. Tuo nojautui syvemmälle selkänojaan.

"Ei", Roger sanoi ja haukotteli. "No okei ehkä vähän, mutta minä voin valvoa sinun kanssasi", Roger sanoi.

"Kuule mene vaan nukkumaan", Brian sanoi hieman naurahtaen Rogerille. Hän hymyili hieman. Ehkä jopa ensimmäistä kertaa kahden viimeisen päivän sisällä.

"Joo joo", Roger sanoi ja käpertyi sohvalle, kuin pieni vauva. Hän laittoi päänsä Brianin syliin ja nukahti siihen melkein heti. Brian katsoi Rogeria, joka nukkui pää hänen jalkojensa päällä. Miten hänen oli tarkoitus päästä yli Rogerista, kun tuo oli niin ihana koko ajan ja älyttömän söpökin Brianin mielestä.

***

Brian oli nukahtanut sohvalle istuma-asentoon ja heräsi siihen, kun joku avasi huoneen oven. Hän ei jaksanut avata silmiään. Hän tunsi Rogerin painon hänen päänsä päällä. Sitten hän kuuli nopeat kauemmas menevät askeleet.

Seuraavaksi hän kuuli, kuin kahdet askeleet tulivat huoneeseen. Ainakin hän ajatteli niin. Jos Freddie oli tullut huomannut hänet ja hän oli käynyt hakemassa Johninkin katsomaan. "Huomenta. Miten meidän kitaristimme ja rumpalimme täällä tekevät", Brian kuuli Freddien äänen. Vittu. Hän ei tulisi ikinä kuulemaan loppua tästä vitsailusta, kun kerran Freddiekin oli paikalla. John olisi varmaan antanut heidän vain nukkua.

Brian tuli siihen päätökseen, että hänen olisi pakko avata silmänsä. Brian avasi silmänsä ja katsoi ympärilleen. Ensimmäisenä hän näki Freddien virnuilevan ja tuon takana Johnin hymyilevän hieman myös, mutta selvästi ystävällisemmin ja tietäväisemmin, kuin Freddie. "Huomenta", Brian mumisi kahdelle.

Brian herätti Rogerin, joka nousi nopeasti istumaan ja katseli ympärilleen ihmeissään. Tuo oli ihan sikeässä unessa. Brianin sydäntä lämmitti. Hän rakasti nukkua Rogerin lähellä, vaikka asento ei ollut hirveän hyvä ja hänen selkänsä huusi kipua.

Freddie käänsi katseensa avattuun vodkapulloon, josta ei oltu juotu kuitenkaan lainkaan. "Miksi tuossa pöydällä on minun avattu vodkapullo, josta ei ole kuitenkaan juotu yhtään mitään", Freddie ihmetteli ja Roger ja Brian vain kohauttelivat olkapäitään todella viattomina, niin kuin eivät tietäisi siitä yhtään mitään.

"Entä miksi nukuitte yhdessä sohvalla, kun teillä on hienot omatkin huoneet vain muutaman askeleen päässä?" Freddie kyseisen kysymyksen, mitä Brian oli enemmän ehtinyt odottaa.

"Väsytti", Roger vastasi pelkästään ja nousi sitten seisomaan. "Jos suotte minulle anteeksi, mulla on hirveä nälkä ja aion mennä nyt syömään."

***  
"John en tiedä mitä tehdä", Roger sanoi tällä kertaa Johnille.

"Mihin liittyen?" John kysyi tuolta ja käänsi lehtensä, jota hän luki, väärinpäin ja kääntyi enemmän Rogeriin päin, joka joi aamukahviaan. Oli kulunut kaksi päivää Brianin ja Rogerin yöllisestä keskustelusta ja nyt he olivat ensimmäistä kertaa kaksin koko aikana.

"Brianin suhteen. Hän aloitti jo kertomaan asiaansa, mutta hän ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt sanomaan yhtään mitään. Hän ei pystynyt sanomaan yhtään mitään. Olenko minä niin kamala vai miksi hän ei pysty kertomaan asiaansa? Hän on ennen kertonut minulle kaiken. Ihan kaiken. Auta minua. Olenko minä pelotta?" Roger sanoi todella surullisena.

"Anna hänelle aikaa. Ehkä asia on hänelle niin tärkeä, että häntä vain ahdistaa kertoa se sinulle sinun mielipiteesi takia", John koitti auttaa, mutta Roger ei tuntenut oloaan yhtään paremmaksi.

"Minä tiedän, mutta hän pystyi sanomaan sen sinulle, muttei minulle. Minussa on pakko olla jotain vikaa", Roger mutisi ja hautasi päänsä käsiinsä.

"Kuule. En valehtele, että se olisi ollut helppoa, kun hän kertoi sen minulle kerran. Jos en olisi aavistanut sitä, en usko, että hän olisi kunnolla pystynyt kertomaan minulle. Hän vain ... asia on hänelle todella tärkeä ja henkilökohtainen. Sanotaanko sen verran, että hän itki kertoessaan sen minulle. Ei se ollut niinkään helppoa. Minusta tuntuu, että yksi syy miksi hänelle on niin vaikeaa, kertoa on se, että olette niin läheiset ja hän pelkää, että mokaa jollain tapaa sinun suhteesi. Minulle hän pystyi taas kertomaan helpommin, koska olen vain tällainen, kuin olen ja me molemmat tiedetään, että te olette läheisempi ystäviä kuin minä ja Brian", John sanoi.

"Ehkä John puhui ihan järkeä. Ehkä Briania vain pelotti, että hän mokaa Rogerin suhteen, vaikka Roger olikin monta kertaa sanonut, ettei Brian voinut mokata hänen suhteensa mitenkään ja, että he pysyisivät aina, aina ystävinä. "Olet aivan oikeassa."

"Aiheesta kolmanteen, mikä oli reaktiosi, kun kuulit, että Brian on miehiin päin."

"Olin ihmeissäni. En sanonut mitään. Taisin tuijottaa vain suu auki ja", sitten Roger ymmärsi, miksi se oli ainakin osittain miksi Brianille oli ollut niin vaikeaa kertoa, koko hänen asiansa Rogerille. Tietenkin. Miksi hän oli ollut koko ajan niin tyhmä? Briania pelotti, että Roger ei ollut hyväksynyt Brianin seksuaalisuutta kunnolla. "Hän... hän ajattelee, etten hyväksy hänen seksuaalisuuttaan kunnolla, koska reaktioni oli ollut niin tyhmä. Niin tietenkin."

John hymyili hänelle myöntävästi. Voi helvetti, miten Roger oli voinut olla niin tyhmä ja aiheuttanut Brianille niin huonon olon. Tuota oli siis pelottanut, että Roger ei hyväksyisi sitä kunnolla.

"Mitä minun pitää tehdä. Voi vittu olen tyhmä.”

"Mene puhumaan Brianille heti, kun tuo saapuu kotiin", John vastasi Rogerille. Totta kai. Hänen piti puhua Brianin kanssa.

***

"Brian minulla on tärkeää asiaa", Roger sanoi Brianille heti, kun he saapuivat. Brianin hymy hyytyi hieman. Oliko Roger nyt tajunnut sen, kuinka paljon Brian rakasti tuota miestä. Helvetti

"Se ei voi odottaa?" Brian sanoi koittaen miettiä, minkä tärkeän asian hän keksi, että hänen pitäisi hoitaa, mutta hänen mieleensä ei tullut yhtään mitään.

"Ei voi.”

Roger ja Brian menivät Rogerin huoneeseen. Roger istui tuolille ja hän viittoi Brianin istumaan sängylle häntä vastapäätä. Roger näytti Brianin mielestä vähän ahdistuneelta, mutta hän ei ollut lainkaan niin ahdistunut, kuin Brian, joka luuli, että nyt hän saattaisi menettää ystävänsä ja mahdollisesti jopa rikkoa koko Queenin.

"Minä olen pahoillani ihan helvetisti, Brian. Olen käyttäytynyt todella tyhmästi ja en edes tajunnut. Brian... minä totta kai tuen sinua sen kanssa, että olet miehiin päin. Olen pahoillani, etten antanut ymmärtää tai ikinä sanonut niin. Vittu olen todella pahoillani. Ymmärrän nyt, miksi sinulle on niin vaikeaa puhua kanssani", Roger sanoi ja katsoi surullisesti Briania silmiin.

Brianin sydämestä kaksi pientä palasta kiinnittyivät takaisin yhteen. Roger ei ollut vain tajunnut sanoa mitään. Hän tuki häntä. Se oli lohdullista. Hän kun oli kerran ajatellut, että tuo piti Briania jotenkin ällöttävänä sen takia. "Kiitos", Brian sanoi. Kyyneleet tulivat hänen silmiinsä eikä hän pystynyt estämään niitä. Hänen ystäviensä hyväksyntä oli ollut hänelle todella tärkeää. Brian itki onnesta halatessaan Rogeria.

Roger halasi myös Briania. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, että miten hän oli saattanut olla niin tyhmä. Totta kai hänen paras ystävänsä kaipasi jonkun merkin siitä, että Roger tuki tuota. Miten hän oli edes voinut olettaa jotain muuta. "Olen todella pahoillani."

"Ei se mitään", Brian mumisi edelleen halatessaan Rogeria. Hän myönsi itselleen rakastavansa Rogeria, mutta hän ei ollut sanonut mitään. Nyt sen sanominen ei ainakaan ollut enää ihan niin vaikeaa. Brian irtautui halauksesta ennen, kuin siitä tulisi niin pitkä, että se olisi outoa.

"Brian, ymmärräthän sen, etten ikinä hetkeäkään epäröinyt sitä, että tukisinko sinua. Olin vain sen verran hämmästynyt, että en ollut tajunnut tyhmää reaktiotani", Roger vielä sanoi, ettei tuo vain ymmärtänyt väärin mitään, että hän olisi joutunut miettimään, että tukisiko tuota vai eikö. Ei hän sitäkään halunnut tehdä.

Brian hymyili Rogerille. Sitten hänen hymynsä laantui. Tämä oli vain hetkistä. Sitten hän kertoisi Rogerille, että kuinka tuo tuntee häntä kohtaan. Brian kuitenkin halusi siirtää ne ajatukset pois hänen mielestänsä. "Miten ymmärsit sen?"

Roger näytti vähän vaivaantuneelta. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa, että hän vain tajusi sen itse, mutta hän ei myöskään halunnut valehdella. "Tajusin sen, kun John käski minun miettiä reaktiotani, kun kerroit sen ja sitten vasta tajusin. Tunsin oloni niin tyhmäksi, kun en tajunnut sitä itse ennen."

"John todella taitaa olla jonkinlainen enkeli. Ainakin hän auttaa aina", Brian vastasi Rogerille. Brian mietti, oliko nyt hyvä hetki ottaa esille se hänen asiansa, joka häntä on vaivannut, mutta Brian ei uskaltanut.

"Oliko tuo edes osasyy siihen, miksi sinulle oli pari päivää sitten mahdotonta kertoa minulle?" Roger kysyi. Voi ei. Brian oli todella toivonut, että Roger olisi unohtanut asian.

"Oli, mutta se asia meni jo. Se ei ole enää niin tärkeää", se oli vale. Se oli vielä tärkeämpää nyt, mutta Brian ajatteli, että nyt jos hän esittäisi olevansa kunnossa Roger ehkä unohtaisi koko asian. Koko sen ison salaisuuden, mitä hän oli pitänyt jo niin kauan sisällään.

"Eikä mennyt. Ole kiltti Brian. Tiedän, että asia on edelleen todella tärkeä. Älä valehtele minulle, siksi ettet halua kertoa sitä minulle. Minä näin sinut yöllä. Huoneesi ovi oli auki, kun kävin vessassa. Sinä itkit. Brian, etkö ymmärrä? Olet itkenyt lähiaikoina todella monta kertaa ja ne kaikki liittyvät tähän asiaan, mitä et kerro minulle. Haluan, että kerrot sen minulle. Ei sen takia, että sitten minä tietäisin, vaan sen takia, että voisin auttaa sinua voimaan paremmin. Brian lupaan, että se ei voi tuhota välejämme."

"Okei. Minä kerron sinulle vielä seuraavan seitsemän päivän aikana", Brian luovutti. "Sanot mitä sanot, se tulee vaikuttamaan väleihimme negatiivisesti ja en voi sille mitään. Täytyyhän minun se joskus kertoa", Brian katsoi surullisesti Rogeriin.

"Ei ole olemassa mitään, mikä saisi minut vihaamaan sinua. Ei yhtä ainutta asiaa."

***  
"Mitä minä teen?" Oli kulunut viisi päivää Rogerin ja Brianin sopimuksesta. Brian oli taas Johnin kanssa puhumassa kahdestaan. "Hän tulee vihaamaan minua."

"Hän ei ikinä vihaisi sinua. Sinun pitää sanoa hänelle, että pidät hänestä. Sinun ei tarvitse sanoa enempää. Hän ymmärtää", John koitti lohduttaa Briania, mutta tiesi täsmälleen, ettei hänellä ole mitään vaikutusta tuohon mieheen.

"Sinulla ei ole tietokaan, miltä minusta tuntuu! Älä sano, että minun pitää sanoa vain niin. Minä tiedän kyllä! Sanat eivät vain kulje", Brian huusi Johnille päin naamaa.

John näytti olevan ihmeissään, kun tuo katsoi Briania, joka huusi hänelle. "Shh. En sanonut, että se olisi helppoa. Se on totta, ettei minulla ole hajuakaan, että miltä sinusta tuntuu, mutta haluan auttaa."

***

"Minä helvetti pakotan hänet siihen. Hän joutuu kertomaan sen, vaikkei todellakaan haluaisi. Hänen pitäisi itse haluta. Voinko vielä perua? Tämä on hirveää. Olen ihan hirveä. Pakotan hänet kertomaan minulle hänen yksityisasioitaan", Roger sanoi Johnille vain hetkiä myöhemmin, kuin Brian oli huutanut Johnille päin naamaa.

"Jos et halua pakottaa häntä kertomaan, mene etsimään hänet ja sano hänelle se", John sanoi. Tuo osittain oli sitä mieltä, että Brianin tulisi kertoa hänen asiansa Rogerille, mutta häntä vähän pelotti Rogerin reaktio, sillä tuon reaktio ei ollut ollut mistään parhaasta päästä Brianin kertoessa, että hän oli miehiin päin.

"Ehkä minun pitäisi mennä vain sanomaan niin. Olihan minulla itselläkin asioita, joita en missään nimessä haluaisi kertoa hänelle. Se vain sattuu minua, kun hän yrittää kertoa minulle mutta ei pysty. Se sattuu, kun tiedän, että se sattuu häntäkin. Tämä on tyhmää. Menen sanomaan hänelle jotain."

Roger kääntyi ovelle lähteäkseen, mutta kääntyi sitten takaisin Johniin päin. "Oletko sinä hetero?" Roger päätyi kysymään Johnilta yhtäkkiä. Hän ei edes tiennyt, miksi kysyi sitä.  
"Minä luulen, että Queenissa ei ole yhden yhtä heteroa", John sanoi hymähtäen vähän. Mistä tuo arvasi, ettei Rogerkaan ollut hetero. Sitten Roger lähti, kun John ei enää selittänytkään sanomaansa.

***

"Brian. Tein valintani, sinun ei tarvitse kertoa. En myöskään oleta, että tulet joskus kertomaan", Roger sanoi Brianille heidän ollessaan kahdestaan bändin harjoitustilassa.

"Ei. Kyllä mä ehkä voin kertoa." Brian päätti kertoa musiikin kautta. "Yksi kappale sopii aika hyvin kertomaan asian. Voin koittaa esittää sen. No oikeastaan sen sanat eivät niinkään kerro, mutta... ehkä silti tajuat, mitä haen kappaleella."

"Käy, jos se on sinulle helpoin tapa kertoa. Totta kai se käy.” Ainoa kappale, joka Rogerille tuli mieleen, minkä Brian saattaisi esittää oli I can't live with you. Siten, että tuo tarkoittaisi vain kappaleen nimeä.

Brian tarttui kitaraan. Tuota ahdisti, entä jos hän mokaisi kappaleen kokonaan. Brian soitti ensimmäiset nuotit. Roger tunnisti kappaleen välittömästi. "Brian...", tuo sanoi tajuttuaan, että kappale oli Love of my life.

Rogerin mahassa pyöri. Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä? Hän oli todella yllättynyt. Brian piti hänestä. Brian oli ihastunut häneen. Siitä tässä kaikessa oli pelkästään kyse.

"Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've taken my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
You will remember, when this is blown over  
And everything's all by the way  
When I grow older, I will be there at your side  
To remind you how I still love you (I still love you)  
Back, hurry back, please bring it back home to me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Ooh, ooh."

Brian lauloi koko kappaleen. Tuon ääni hiljeni kuitenkin loppua kohti ja lopussa se oli vain vähän kuiskausta kovaäänisempi. Hänen vatsassaan mylläsi. Kappale loppui ja Brian laski kitaran alas. Hänestä tuntui, että hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Briania päinkään. Roger ei sanonut mitään.

Brian ei myöskään pystynyt katsomaan Rogeriin päin. Hän pelkäsi, että hänen katsoessa tuota, tuon kasvoilla näkyisi vain inho. Roger ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään. "Roger?" Brian kysyi pienesti.

Brian päätti katsoa Rogeriin. Roger ei edelleen vastannut mitään. Briania ahdisti hetki hetkeltä enemmän. Brian katsoi Rogeriin. Tuon silmissä olivat kyyneleet.

"Anteeksi. Minun ei olisi pitänyt. Anteeksi... Anteeksi. Voinko... unohda tuo kokonaan. Ole kiltti. Vain ollaan niin kuin ennen tätä koko juttua. Helvetti", Brian luuli, että hän oli mokannut todella pahasti, kun rumpali ei vieläkään sanonut yhtään mitään. "Roger", tuo vielä sanoi: "Olen todella, todella pahoillani, etten pystynyt salaamaan ja tukahduttamaan tunteitani. Minun todella olisi pitänyt. En tiedä, mitä ajattelin edes", Brian sanoi ja meni huoneen ovelle ajatellen, että hänen oli ehkä pakko lähteä ihan pian.

"Minulle monet ihmiset laulaneet ja esiintyneet, mutta tuo oli ehdottomasti paras kaikista. Minä... no siis... Brian en ymmärrä tätä. Luulin, että sanoisit, ettet pysty elämään, kun asut samassa talossa kanssa tai jotain." Roger ei viitannut millään tavalla siihen, mitä Brian oli tarkoittanut kappaleella. "Brian minä, minä... minä..."

"Sinun ei tarvitse sanoa mitään. Tiedän, ettet pidä minusta sillä tavalla tai tule ikinä pitämäänkään. Ajattelin jotain ihan typerää, että minulla olisi edes pienet mahdollisuudet. Sinä olet sitä paitsi hetero. Olen todella typerä. Oikeasti", Brian sanoi ja avasi huoneen oven. "Minun pitää mennä", Brian sanoi ottamatta, edes kitaraansa Red Speciallia mukaan.

Rogerin saapuessa ovelle Brian oli jo poissa. "Mitä helvettiä mä teen?" Roger sanoi hiljaa itselleen, kun Brian oli poissa.

***  
Briania ei ollut näkynyt muutamaan päivään. Ketään ei ollut ihan varma, missä tuo oli mutta he yrittivät tavoittaa häntä. Freddiellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että mitä oli tapahtumassa. Hän kuitenkin huomasi, että se liittyi Rogeriin jollain tavalla.

Kun Brian vihdoin saapui, Roger oli olohuoneessa. Tuo huomasi ikkunasta Brianin saapuvan ja hän meni ovelle. Hän aikoisi heti kertoa, kuinka hän oikeasti ajatteli Brianista.  
Brianin avattua oven tuo näytti yllättyneeltä, kun näki heti Rogerin ovella. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken hiljaa.

Sitten Roger käytännössä juoksi muutaman askeleen Brianin luo. Roger suuteli Briania. Brian ei vastannut suudelmaan, vaan irrottautui siitä. "Oh", Roger sanoi hiljaa, kun luuli, ettei Brian haluaisikaan suudella häntä. Sitten Brian veti Rogerin todella intohimoiseen suudelmaan. He olivat siinä täysillä mukana.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Roger kuiskasi Brianin korvaan.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua", Brian sanoi Rogerille. "Enkä aio ikinä lähteä."

**Author's Note:**

> Toivottavasti joku edes piti. Päätin sitten julkaista tämän uudestaan...


End file.
